Comrade Unlooked for
by Penminship
Summary: Its about a pureblood and a muggleborn who come face to face with eachother at hogwarts, when they encounter problems about their friendship
1. Chapter 1

Courtney Moonlit was sitting in her room. Her parents had linked her with a muggle, so she had to get used to the bloody muggle post.

"Preposterous," Courtney mumbled to herself and began to write

_Dear Helena,  
So this is my first letter to you... I would like to inform you that I am 10 years old. Turning11 quite soon. I am from a respectful Pureblood_

She quickly paused and scribbled out pureblood very quickly and continued

_a respectful well brought up family. I don't really know anything else to say so I am to wait for your reply soon. I hope.  
Requesting many more letters.  
Miss C Moonlit_

Courtney finished up her letter and sighed. _Who knew writing to a muggle would be so hard?_ Courtney thought to herself.

She picked up the letter and trotted into the sitting room where her mother was seated.

"Are you finished?" She asked not looking her daughter in the eye.

"Yes mother" Courtney told her, sitting on an armchair and placing the letter on the glass coffee table.

Courtney's father, Mister Moonlit, walked into the room.

"Hello Penelope dear," He said to his wife, kissing her on the cheek. "What's this?" He asked, picking up the letter.

"Father, its my letter to the muggle, I need you to mail it please." She said, continuing to stare elsewhere.

"Very well. And Courtney?" He said sternly.

"Yes father?" She replied.

"When your speaking to someone with higher authority then you, look them in the eye." He told her and threw the letter back onto the table

"Yes father," She mumbled and stared at him

"Your excused to your room." He told her, looking at Missus Moonlit and smiling.

Courtney got up and walked to her room. She opened the two white double doors, and closed them regally. She looked at her giant room and went to her queen sized canapé and sat on it. She looked around for something to do.

She got of her canapé and walked to her glass sliding doors, sliding them open and walking to the balcony. She gripped her hands on the railing, her deep dark brown hair flying in her face, Her greenish blue eyes reflecting the pond.

_Crack!_ Courtney turned expectantly.

"Mistress asked me to give you this." A high-voiced house-elf told her, handing her a letter.

"Thank you, Elyse," Courtney said taking the envelope in Elyse's weakened, skinny hands,

_Crack!_

Elyse was gone.  
Courtney's hands were shaking as she opened her envelope. Inside the envelope held her Hogwarts letter,

She smiled and turned around for comfort and joy from her mother, and then remembered she wasn't here. Courtney walked into her bedroom and placed the letter onto her desk and climbed on her bed, placing the covers over, pretending to be asleep when her mother walked in. Pretending that she was lost into a different, loving family. Pretending she was anywhere, from here. She was lost in a dream. Lost in a different life.

(_I worked hard, please be nice, and I couldn't do it without my kfc freaky beta reader :D Satanira_)

(**Satanira- Yeah, go easy on her, 'cause I've still got my trusty Frying Pan o' Death!**)


	2. Chapter 2

Helena March was sitting on a kitchen chair, chugging down her orange juice and piling her fruit loops into her mouth.

"Helena!" Missus March snapped, Helena began to eat more slower. Mister March walked down the oak stairs of the March's 4 bedroom flat, and walked to the front door, bent down and got the mail.  
"Bill, junk, bill, bill, chain... Huh," He said sorting the mail "Helena you have a letter!" He shouted from the hall.  
"I do? Coming!" She yelled back, running into the hall.

_OoF!_

Helena slid on the hardwood floor of the hallway and collided into her father, making the mail fly everywhere.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" She said, concerned, and began picking up mail.  
"Its alright," Mister March said with a chuckle, bending down to help pick up mail.

Minutes later, father and daughter walked into the living room and placed the mail on a wooden end table. Helena picked up the mail and searched frantically for her letter.  
She quickly fumbled with it and opened it, getting a paper cut. "Owwie!" She yelled and put her finger in her mouth.

After she had made the boo boo better, she read her letter. As she grinned she raced into the kitchen to reply.

"Heleennaa!" Her mother called to her "Clean up your plate!"  
Helena went to open her mouth to argue but closed it. She got up from her chair, took the plate, and put it in the dishwasher grinning, _Good ole dishwasher._ She thought happily, patting it, then walked to her seat, hopped on it and began to write;

_Dear Courtney,  
I just received your letter, I think its really neat that you were brought up in a rich family, I'm guessing your family has a giant house!. I am also 10, turning 11 soon! Funny eh? I actually thought you were older but oh well... I guess I should say I was brought up in an okay family, we love each other dearly and that's what really matters, but I live in a 4 bedroom house, except we converted one bedroom into a spare bedroom and one into a den.  
The phone is for me so, I have to go, Bye!.  
Sincerely,  
Helena March._

_( Hope you like it, Once again I love my beta reader!)_

**(Satanira- Yay! I'm loved!)**_De_


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Courtney had gotten up from a pleasant dream. She pulled the covers off of her and got out of bed, searching for her slippers.  
"What am I doing in a wrinkled pair of jeans?" She asked herself and looked at her outfit. "Oh, no! I forgot to change into pajamas!" Courtney sighed and walked over to her closet.

She pulled out a white spaghetti top, and a deep red robe, she then pulled out a knee length black skirt, pair of white socks and black dress shoes. She quickly changed and went to the open double doors and keep walking, half asleep. She walked down 30 or so carpeted stairs, through the formal hallway, down 20 steps and into the elf's kitchen.  
"Youngness Mistress!" A house elf called.

"Hello, Egore," Said Courtney gloomily, sat down on a high stool.

"What does Youngness want?" Egore asked pleasantly.

"The usual, please." Courtney asked him and smiled at the busy house elf. Egore then placed a glass of milk, half a grape fruit, a smore pop-tart and a spoon on the table. "Thank you, Egore." Courtney said smiling and picked up the glass of milk and took a sip.  
"Mistress!" yelled Egore happily and rushed to help Missus Moonlit down the rest of the steps and onto a stool. She was smiling, which wasn't that usual.

"Good morning, sweet pie," Missus Moonlit said to her daughter as Courtney dug into the grapefruit. "I sent your Hogwarts letter did you get it last night?" Misses Moonlit asked joyfully.

Courtney looked at her and grinned. "I did!" She said happily when Misses Moonlit embraced her.

"How about we go to Diagon Ally today?" Missus Moonlit asked her daughter.

"Yes, I'd love to!" And then added, "Have I got any other letters?" Courtney looked into her mothers joyful eyes.

_She seems really happy... as though now she actually loves me._ Courtney thought happily.

"Dear, you sent it the other day, Ok lets finish breakfast and we'll go." Misses Moonlit told her daughter.

When Courtney and her mother returned, they were greeted by Elyse, smiling and holding a muggle's envelope. "My letter!" Courtney yelled with glee. She ripped the envelope open and read.  
"What the bloody hell is a phone?" Courtney asked herself quietly and sighed.

(Hope you like it, if your anxious Helena ends up getting a letter to Hogwarts and! Helena and Courtney are put in the same house ahhh!)

(F34r the drama. Satanira)


End file.
